


Uncomfortable

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Cutting, Forced Harm, Gen, Harming Others, Self-Harm, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others, forced cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: David wants to know when Max will start to make deeper cuts, Max on the other hand doesn't like the idea of doing that.  So what is the redhead to do but show Max he can?





	Uncomfortable

"Hey Max?" David piped up while kicking his leg that hung on the side of his bed while waiting for the ten year old to get everything. "What?" He answered from the bathroom, items heard being gathered up. "When do you think you'll go deeper?" Noise ceased, and the ebony haired boy popped out from the door frame. "What?" He asked needing a repeat. "I asked when you're going to go deeper. You know, for the cutting." It's been awhile now since Max started cutting David, but he's never left anything like a scar. Just doing simple cuts that can heal. Max didn't answer and just got back to grabbing everything.

 

Setting out the towel, Max still stayed quiet. "... So?"  
"So what?" He spoke in a defensive manner. "So-" He scooted himself closer and put his arm out. Max said he just wanted to do the arm tonight. "-when you going to cut deeper?" Instead of answering, the boy just grabbed the cutters off the bed and grabbed David's arm. "Max, you should tell me when." His breath hitched as usual feeling a cut. "M-Max." He stuttered out seeing he wasn't plan on answering. "when a-are you-"  
"I'm not." Max finally whispered out making another cut already. David gave a frown, unsure how to feel. Should he be happy or upset? "But what if-"  
"I'm not giving you fucking scars David. "I'm... I'm fine with just this." He poked at a cut, causing a slight sting. "Y-yeah, but you'll need to sometime, r-right?" He shook his head, his curls following the motion of his head. "I'm fine. I can live without doing it."  
"Then why do you have so many scars?" Max bit his lip nervously. "You're fine to cut deeper. Just as long as I won't need stitches, right?" The boy still didn't seem to pleased with that. "Max you're-"  
"Fine. I get it... I think I'm done." He put down the blade, he only made two cuts and didn't play with them too much tonight. "But-"  
"I'm done." Max told him as he went to wash off the little blood that were on his hands.

 

Today was theater camp again and Preston was handing out everyone's scripts at breakfast. Short timing, but he had writers block for a bit. "Ugh, I'm the princess again? Boring! I wanna be the monster!" Nikki told her two friends. Neil groaned seeing his part. "And I'm still not the fucking scientist, because that's logical." Max didn't bother checking his part, probably going to ditch it. He poked his mush with his head in his hand. His two friends noticed he didn't make any remark. "What's wrong Max? Are you on your period?" She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I understand if it is." Max rolled his eyes shaking her hand off. "I don't know, I just don't feel that fucking good today." Neil scooted away slightly. "Are you sick?" Max shook his head. "Just fucking tired." He wasn't, but he was feeling... down? Was he sad? He didn't feel sad exactly. His gaze landed to David who was surveying the area as usual while talking to Gwen. He had bandages from a session two days ago. Giving David scars wasn't something Max was interested in, even if he had agitation with his body to do so.

 

"Where is the victim!?" Preston shouted. He wanted everyone to rehearse before the play later on, and Max was rolled as the victim. David heard Preston yelling and went to find out what was wrong, only to hear that Max was missing. He wasn't really sure where the boy would run off to-well, he had an idea.

 

Opening the door to his cabin, he spoke quietly. "Max?" He was hearing rummaging from outside and wasn't surprised to see Max going through his room. Sighing, David went over and picked him up. "Let me go!" He yelled angrily. The redhead sat Max on the bed and placed his hands on his hips. "What were you doing Max?" He asked, but Max could tell he already knew the answer by the tone of his voice. "Fuck you." He crossed his arms looking away with a scowl. David waited for a moment before leaving and returning with the box cutters. "If you wanted to play, you could've just told me." Max looked up angrily. "I don't." The ginger raised a brow. Then why were you looking for this?" He questioned, he was pretty sure he had an idea.

 

"Not important." Max tried reaching out, but David retracted. "Max, were you going to hurt yourself again?" Max ignored. "Just give it!" He tried reaching again with no avail. "It's because you don't want to give me scars, isn't it?" Max stopped, sitting back into his spot silently looking down. "Max! What did I say-"  
"Fuck you David." The ten year old said simply. "Fuck you and your offers. Fuck you and your stupidity to do this. Fuck. You." He bolted out the door while David called out for him.

 

Max didn't come to Preston's play unsurprisingly, and David was worried if Max ran off into the woods. He swears he's checked everywhere, and only found nothing. When the play was over in a... interesting way, it was time for everyone to get dinner and go to bed. Max still wasn't present. "He's gotta be somewhere, maybe check the woods again?" Gwen told him grabbing a flashlight. "I'll stay here in case he comes back, alright?" David nodded taking the oblong object from her hands. He hoped Max was okay.

 

Doing another run around in the woods didn't do anything, Max wasn't found or heard. David had to hope the he went back to camp. On his way back he tripped over something, screaming on his way down to the ground. Picking himself up with his arms, still laying on the ground, he grabbed the fallen flashlight and looked back. His eyes widened at what he had tripped over. "A-ah! Max!" He quickly regained himself and turned to comfort him. He checked for a pulse, and was happy to feel something. It looked like Max fainted. Looking at his face and scarred arm, blood was pouring out. David quickly unwrapped the bandages on him and used it to bandage up Max. Sanitary? Maybe not, but it was something. Seeing that the bandages weren't enough, David picked him up and hurried his way back to camp.

 

Max groaned, opening his eyes slightly only to shut them closed again. He flinched feeling something wet against his cheek, groaning again. "Sorry." He heard, it sounded like David. Turning his head a bit, his eyes shut harder feeling the cool wet thing again. It felt like a rag. "Careful." David's hushed voice told him. Opening his eyes, Max saw David holding a rag to his cheek. Looking down without moving his head, clean bandages were on his arm. He might've went a little too intense on the cutting. It was fucking difficult with rocks and sticks though.

 

He saw David take the rag away and dip it in something, most likely water. "Max?" He spoke up, keeping his voice soft. "What?" He answered tiredly, flinching again feeling the cool cloth being dabbed to his face. "Why did you do it?" Max didn't feel like answering. He was pretty sure the ginger knew anyway. "You could've been seriously hurt Max! You-you almost needed stitches if you just went a little bit deeper!" It sounded like David was choking up a bit. "Max! Are you listening!?" He nodded silently, not wanting to speak. "Is it because you don't want to hurt me!? Is that it!?" He sounded... frustrated? Was David frustrated? Yeah, he probably was, at least a tad bit.

 

"Max! I'm honestly trying my best here! You just-I'm LETTING you cut me so this doesn't happen!" He took the cloth away and stuck something on Max's cheek, it was a band-aid patch. Seeing the ginger beginning to put things away, Max slowly began sitting up and picked at the bandages. "Don't pick." David said sternly. He opened a drawer and pulled out the box cutters. He went away shortly placing the cutters on the bed, returning with a towel in hand and set it up by Max. "David?" Max squeaked out confused. He didn't say anything. He just laid out the white towel and grabbed the box cutters, handing them to Max while he took a seat on the floor by his bed. "David, I don-"  
"Max. It feels like-like there's only one way you'll listen to me about this. Just take it." Max didn't refusing the offer. Grabbing the boy's hand, he placed the knife in his hands.

 

"Davi-" He got cut again by the red head. "It's like normal, okay? Easy does it..." He whispered the last part more to his self than Max, holding Max's hand with the blade and leading it to his pale skin. "Please stop..." Max muttered out. What was he supposed to say about this? This felt fucked up. David froze for a few moments, unsure if he should continue. His grip got tighter around Max's hand and he took a deep breath. "I'm trying to show you it's-it's okay to do this." With that, he had the blade dig into his own skin. He immediately yelped feeling the blade go deeper than usual. Max didn't move or say anything, just looking shocked and unnerved. "S-see? I-I-I'm-I'm alright Ma-ax..." He breathed, trying to hold in tears. This hurt more than the other lacerations. He tried dragging the blade, letting go of Max's hand and placing it on his own arm panting a bit. He was hurting so much, but tried keeping that smile like everything was fine. Noticing the ten year old about to remove the sharp tool, David clasped his hand back onto Max's and pushed the blade back down. He looked up at the boy smiling while closing his eyes from the pain and trying to keep himself quiet as best he could. "I-It's fff-fi-ine..." He dragged the box cutters further across his arm, having it be bumpy as they didn't cut through skin and muscle the best.

 

Once he saw it as done, David lifted Max's hand and the blade from the new gash. "Th-there... did that f-feel n-ni-ice Max?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Max just stared, still unsure how to feel about all this. "H-here..." He whispered and grabbed the box cutters out of the boy's hand and took it to the wound to smear some blood as Max would usually do, getting some of the liquid on his own hand. "There... Just-just like that..." He whispered. Way to be creepy David. He placed his head on the bed, looking at the wound gushing out. He smiled seeing Max's hand doing it's normal thing, still using his own hand to move Max's. They just quietly did this, with a lot more rubies gushing out more than usual. He hummed pleased with everything. "S-see... noth-th-thing to feel bad a-about..." He grabbed a single finger and had it poke the wound, and he cringed feeling the immense stinging.

 

"David." Max finally spoke. "I think we should-" The ginger shushed him, trying to keep a happy face that read he was in pain. "I-I'm fine..." He kept moving Max's hand waiting for him to actually do something. "Y-you-you're fine M-Max..." He tried to soothe. He let go of his hand, but it just rested on top of his arm. The redhead frowned. "Wh-what's wrong? D-do yo-you need m-more?" He squeezed his arm, only to have even more crimson liquid to come out. Max's face was unreadable. "W-what about..." He pulled apart the two new skin flaps and whined feeling it. He looked up to see something from Max. Anything. "Y-you can play wi-with it..." He nudged his arm closer. "Say something..." He didn't like him being so quiet. Did he do wrong? Was this not right.

 

"... The fuck is wrong with you David." He whispered out. "H-huh?"  
"The fuck is wrong with you. Why would you fucking do this." He was more or less stating all this rather than asking. "I-I tthhhink y-you know the an-answer b-by now..." He tried laughing, but Max wasn't. He stopped seeing the boy wasn't chuckling. "I-I'll do anything s-so you d-don't g-get hurt. I-It's my job as-as a counselor after all!" He offered a smile, trying to make this into a good situation. "This is not apart of your fucking job David." He was right. He should've just taken him to a therapist or something. Rehab? Would this work for rehab? "Y-you're right." David admitted, still keeping a grin. "B-but I... I care about-about you too much to l-let you hurt yourself." He was just letting the tears fall, and he turned his face burying it into the bed sobbing.

 

"I-I'm sorry..." He hiccuped, this shouldn't be the solution. Why did he take it? Was he scared Max would go to a mental institution or something? He wasn't sure at this point. "... David?" He didn't get an answer from the sobbing man. "Would... would it make you feel better if I played?" David sniffed and looked up at Max with glassy eyes. "A-am I... am I making you?" Max shook his head. "I just didn't want to uh, get out of your comfort zone..." The redhead mustered up a smiling, sniffling with his now pinkish face. He still kept his head down on the comfy bed. "Do what-whatever you want..." With that allowance, Max began doing his own thing, relaxing a lot more just doing it on his own. He squeezed his arm for more blood to place some of the dried up liquid, grinning at the eruption of the cut. David winced, but kept his head down smiling. "L-let's start w-with one deep cut p-per t-time, kay?" Max nodded.

 

"Um, thanks for this..." Max managed to get out after he was done playing. David already cleaned the gash as best he could and was bandaging his arm up. "No at all Max. Just... don't run off like that again?" The ebony haired boy nodded looking slightly flustered. Both males wondered if their relationship was as healthy as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Next two chapters have a time skip and are my personal favorites in this series.


End file.
